Primal Wall-nut
:For the present day variant, see Wall-nut. (destroys it instantly) (pushed obstacles destroy it instantly) (can push/pull it around) (ignores it) |unlocked = Beating Jurassic Marsh - Day 4 |costume1 = PrimalWall-nutCostume |costume2 = PrimalWall-nutCostume2 |bites = 40 bites |flavor text = "Grunt," explains Primal Wall-nut. "Grunt oog grunt-grunt," he goes on to say. "Ook-urg grunty grunt grunt," he concludes. A nut of many opinions, is Primal Wall-nut.}} Primal Wall-nut is the second plant obtained in Jurassic Marsh in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is the primal version of Wall-nut. He costs 25 sun more than the modern Wall-nut, but has the same toughness and recharges much faster. Additionally, he can withstand up to three smashes from Gargantuar, All-Star Zombies and most other instant kill attacks from zombies (such as Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur's laser attacks or Jurassic Rockpuncher's punches) instead of just one, similar to Spikerock. Each instant kill will deal 15 bites of damage to him instead. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Primal Wall-nut gains a rock armor with a drawing of a Wall-nut on itself, capable of absorbing 80 additional bites or one additional Gargantuar smash, totaling the amount of maximum bites to 120 and the amount of Gargantuar smashes to 4. Costumed Primal Wall-nut now gains a golden armor that absorbs more damage. Level upgrades Level upgrades Strategies In most situations, Primal Wall-nut can be considered a straight upgrade to Wall-nut. While it costs 25 sun more than the latter plant, the increased sun cost is usually worth the greatly shortened recharge rate, which will allow the player to secure lanes much more easily early on, as well as repair defenses as the level progresses. Primal Wall-nut is particularly useful in halting the advance of Gargantuar in normal levels, due to its resistance to their smash attacks, even though it might be worth placing two or three Primal Wall-nuts in a row due to the Gargantuar's high health. Primal Wall-nut can also indefinitely stall a single Gargantuar, due to its recharge speed being faster than how fast a Gargantuar could destroy it. Primal Wall-nut functions well in choke points naturally occurring in Frostbite Caves, or generated by Sweet Potato and/or Garlic, as its relatively fast recharge rate allows it to be replaced more easily to handle pressure from multiple lanes. In Neon Mixtape Tour, Primal Wall-nut is a good choice for stalling MC Zom-B as they require 3 swings to get rid of it. The recharge rate also makes Primal Wall-nut a decent choice for blocking Hair Metal Gargantuars' shockwave, although it should be kept in mind that Primal Wall-nut is not completely invulnerable to the sound blast, and will eventually be overwhelmed at higher levels in Greatest Hits. Primal Wall-nut is especially useful in its homeworld for stalling zombies and preventing them from being flung by stegosaurus. Consider using this against the Jurassic Rockpuncher as not only does it take more than one smash, it will also not leave any crater behind when it gets killed from smashes. In Modern Day, Primal Wall-nut is useful against All-Star Zombies as they cannot fully destroy this plant in one hit. However, be aware that in Last Stand levels without Gargantuars, it is generally more worth it to bring a regular Wall-nut, to save sun. Gallery Trivia *It is the only defensive plant that can survive more than one hit from a Gargantuar or a tackle from All-Star Zombie without Plant Food, although it has the same health as a Wall-nut, which does not have that ability. **It can also survive missiles and lasers shot by Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. **But in the Chinese version, Primal Wall-nut cannot survive with a hit from a Gargantuar. *Unlike other defensive plants whose Plant Food effect allows them to gain armor with eye holes, its armor covers itself entirely, including its eyes. **This may be because the armor is designed to look like a fossil, due to the prehistoric setting this plant is obtained in. *In Chinese version, Primal Wall-nut is smaller in seed packet just like Red Stinger, Stallia, Phat Beet, Garlic, Grapeshot, and Shrinking Violet. *Its description references the way that cavemen supposedly spoke when they were alive. See also *Wall-nut *Defensive plants es:Nuez primitiva ru:Первобытный Стенорех zh:始祖坚果墙 Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh obtained plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) obtained plants